Avatar: Divergence
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: This is basically a collection of short stories where I'll change something in the Avatar universe. Read it if you want.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective owner with all rights belonging to them and I am not attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction in any way shape or form.

Alright, with that out of the way here's something I'll work on from time to time when I get bored or an idea hits me. It'll basically be Avatar: The Last Airbender oneshots where I'll change the plot at certain points.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath as he turned to face his sister, the almost crowned Fire Lord Azula.

"I'm giving you one chance Azula, surrender now and I can help you put everything back together. You don't have to endure this anymore." Zuko shouted to Azula, even if she was ruthless and downright evil sometimes, well most of the time really, she was still his sister and he still wanted to help her.

"Are you scared of me Zu Zu, scared I'm still better!" Azula shouted as she fired off a jet of flames from her fist.

Zuko took his stance as he shoot his arms out to the side and fire shoot from his fists before he brought them together above his head and slammed the wave of fire down, separating Azula's and the force of the fire slamming into the ground shook it, staggering Azula long enough for him to charge up his fire and send out superhot thin waves of fire as he sliced his hands through the air in front of him.

Azula was surprised at this but got over it and shot a stream of fire from both hands to overwhelm Zuko's multitude of small fire blades.

Zuko jetted into the air to escape the fire before unleashing his own by slamming both hands together, sending a variable blade of fire shooting down towards Azula.

Azula used jets of fire from her feet to escape the blade of fire and boosted into the air before releasing a fury of blasts from kicks in the air towards the still airborne Zuko.

Zuko used a massive wall of fire created from merging the fires on the ground together to overwhelm and dissipate the fire as he landed and dropped to the ground where he began rapidly spinning, sending out a massive vortex of fire that Azula couldn't avoid and crashed into the ground as her fire jets failed.

"What, no lightning today?" Zuko taunted his down sister." Afraid you can't hit me anymore?"

"You think I can't hit you!" Azula roared as she already began moving through the steps." I'll turn you to ash!"

Azula fired a stream of lightning towards Zuko who took a deep breath before he fired part of it at an angle towards Azula and the rest he channeled out his other hand into the sky.

The depowered lightning struck Azula and she was thrown back by it as Zuko then shot into the air using a jet of fire and stayed there before he created a massive wall of fire to cage Azula.

Zuko dropped to the ground inside it as Azula began breathing out steady streams of blue fire.

"No, you can't take, you can't take it away from me!" Azula shouted as tears leaked from her eyes.

Blue fire surged towards Zuko nearly constantly but he constantly redirected it until Azula exhausted herself and he could grab her and hold her down with one hand as his knee pressed into her stomach to disrupt her breathing so she couldn't bend properly while his free hand held a ball of fire in the palm.

The wall of fire died down and the Fire Sages observing the Agni Kai could see that Azula had given up, simply lying on the ground crying as Zuko stood above her ready to deliver the killing blow.

But Zuko hesitated because behind the madness and angry there was one simple thing deep inside Azula.

Fear.

A fear he had never seen and probably would never see again once Azula was back to normal.

"What are you waiting for, finish me!" Azula demanded and Zuko did the unexpected.

He allowed the ball of fire to fade and slowly stood up.

"Azula…"

"Get away from me!"

As she screamed fires poured out and Zuko quickly put his arms in front of him as a dome of flames encircled him before it was gone moments later.

Azula was gone from where she once was and Zuko felt the heat at the back of his neck.

He was too late to dodge it and the fire whip wrapped around his throat.

His own bending stopped him from burning but that didn't stop Azula from pulling him towards her using the fire whip.

Zuko took in a deep breath as jets of fire from his feet turned him around.

'I've got to borrow your move Uncle.' Zuko thought just as Azula shot a blast of fire forward.

He let out a shout that turned into a roar as the comet enhanced his bending and the fire that he breathed out was massive and it consumed Azula's own in moments and the princess hastily shot into the air using jets of fire from her feet only to see Zuko sending massive bursts of flames up at her and she hastily formed a sphere of fire around her as she spun in the air, deflecting Zuko's fires around her but slamming into the ground moments later.

Zuko stepped forward and unleashed another wave of fire that Azula knocked aside with some effort before he sent two sweeping blasts from his hands that Azula jetted towards him to avoid, lightning crackling around her.

"Just die already!" Azula screamed as the lightning shot forward.

Zuko decided to experiment with this one so redirected it while adding his Chi to it.

The results were, in a few words, explosive, very explosive.

The mixture of Azula's lightning and Zuko's fire was uncontrollable and exploded by itself halfway between the two siblings, throwing both back and Zuko felt his body slam through a column before he crashed against the palace gates.

"Ow…" Zuko managed out as he slowly dragged himself back into the courtyard and saw it was empty, Azula nowhere insight.

"Zuko!" Katara's voice shouted and Zuko saw the waterbender rushing over to him, a panicked expression on her face.

"Katara, what's wro…"

Chains wrapped around his throat and his hands shot to it, desperate grasps to pull it off only to find no slack.

"Time to die Zu-Zu." Azula's voice, sweet and deranged, whispered in his ear.

Zuko's vision slowly grew dark as blue flames encircled the two siblings.

'I'm…I'm dying.' Zuko thought as his arms felt heavy, too heavy to hold up so he let them fall.

He felt the power of the comet leaving him as it passed by and now everything felt so heavy.

'I can't die yet.' Zuko thought even as his vision slowly went out.' Not ye…'

There was nothing left in him when he collapsed forward only for Azula to wrench the chains back, keeping his body up.

This also snapped Zuko back to life.

'I won't die!'

Zuko somehow found the strength to grab the chains but instead of trying to pull them off his neck he pulled forward, sending Azula flying over his shoulder and the chains loosening, allowing him to suck in a deep breath he desperately needed.

Jets of water slammed into Azula the moment she was on the ground and trapped in a prison of ice moments later.

"Zuko catch!"

The bender caught his Dao swords and wordlessly drew them as he walked up to the trapped Azula, her eyes terrified as they saw his Dao swords heating up.

"You tried to strangle me this time, on top of trying to burn me, crush me, and anything else you could come up with my entire life."

Azula was literally frozen in place and the ice was actually growing colder, Katara making it colder to keep up with Zuko's rising heat.

Zuko was deathly calm as he cut away the ice in his way and Katara looked away as he stabbed the Dao swords forward.

The ice shattering brought her attention back and she stumbled back in shock at what she saw.

Zuko had freed Azula and was hugging her, crying.

"And I let him make you into this."

Azula seemed to snap back to reality at that point and Katara actually slapped herself when Azula hugged Zuko back.

"I must be dreaming, they just tried to kill each other and now their hugging it out?" Katara asked herself as she walked away.

* * *

AN: This was probably terrible but I haven't watched the show in years and I'm only going off of memory.

Anyway, read and review on anything you like or hated.

Peace.


End file.
